


Illuminated

by IlluminatedRoad



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminatedRoad/pseuds/IlluminatedRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t be afraid,” I take your hand. “I’ll make it better.”</p>
<p>Inspired by Illuminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

My eyes meet yours by accident. But once they do, it seems like no accident at all, there is a magnetic pull I can’t explain. You are alone like me, your drink is half-finished. I should look away but I can’t. I’m drawn to the warmth of your caramel brown eyes, even from across the room.

We talk, a cacophony of sounds that surrounds us swallowing our words from time to time. “Do you want to go outside?” I have to almost shout over the music. You nod yes and we are out on the street, the quietness immediately surrounding us. The night is warm and dark, soothing.

We talk about nothing and everything. You seem glad to get lost in the conversation, and I have to hold back a smile at the way you explain everything with your hands. By some instinct, we stay away from any topic that is too personal. I realize that I still don’t know your name.

“Theo.”

“Theo,” I repeat, trying out the way it sounds. “I’m Adam,” I say in return.

I don’t realize I’ve led you all the way to my home. I glance at you quickly. You still follow me, up to my flat, without question in your movements, but with slight uncertainty in your eyes. “Don’t be afraid,” I take your hand. “I’ll make it better.” I’m not sure why I say that last part, not even what it is that I want to make better. Only that I want to see that carefully hidden sadness with a tinge of despair leave the warm depths of your eyes.

You stand in the doorway, unsure, quiet. For a split second, I’m certain you’ll leave. I’m surprised at how much that prospect terrifies me. But you walk inside, you close the door, with sudden defiant determination in your steps.

There is something right below the surface, struggling to break free, but you can’t seem to let it boil over, to let it guide you. I let you take control, you are beautiful in your new found freedom, like a force of nature coming into full power. I’m overcome with something that takes hold of my whole being, something you evoke in me, infinite, fearless and beautiful, an electric current pulsing through my veins. I miss you already, even before there is a thought of saying goodbye - we’ll have to, when the morning light blinds us with reality. But for now, the night is as long as we want to make it.

When the first rays of sunlight start peeking through the window, I let you go. I let you walk away, even though everything in me rises up against it. I want to know you, to _really_ know you. I want to protect you. To tell you that I will always be here for you. But that would defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it? No promises - no pain later on. So I watch you disappear from my life, which you illuminated so brightly, if only for one breathtaking moment.

I let you slip away. You hesitate at the door and I can see a smile dancing around your lips. At least, this will stay with me - the light of your smiling eyes. I can’t help but smile too. 

The door closes.


End file.
